


О мудрости предков

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: В детстве я в сказочной книжке увидел картину:Маленький мальчик выкладывал что-то из льдинок…©





	О мудрости предков

В детстве я в сказочной книжке увидел картину:  
Маленький мальчик выкладывал что-то из льдинок…©

 

— Шниттен, Шниттен, а кто этот дядька? — Скуало надоело разбираться к хитросплетении поставок оружия к южным берегам Сицилии. Его задание слишком простое, чтобы тратить на это много времени. Проникнуть в дом мэра, выкрасть бумаги, светиться — под запретом, убийства — под запретом. Скука смертная. Поэтому Скуало качается на высоком стуле, то пялясь в окно, где в самом углу деревянного ставня плетет паутину паук, то хитро поглядывая на хранителя Девятого и тыча пальцем в упертую из библиотеки книгу.

— Не самое лучшее для тебя чтиво, — Шниттен хмурится и захлопывает талмуд перед самым носом Скуало, но сдается через пару минут. Знает, старый черт, что Скуало так просто не отстанет. — Хорошо. Пять минут отдыха — и снова повторим то, что ты должен будешь сде…  
— Да знаю я все, — Скуало перебивает, отмахивается рукой, скалится, думая, что когда-нибудь он с легкостью вспорет старику глотку. Ему и всем остальным, кто посмел удерживать его босса ТАМ, внизу. — Это некий Вельзевул Ириа. Там картинка подписана.

Скуало продолжает раскачиваться на стуле, и тот протяжно скрипит от каждого его движения. Хочется жрать, и краснобокие яблоки на тарелке в середине стола так и манят. Но Супербия твердо решил, что не примет от Девятого ничего, кроме необходимых для видимости «послушания» миссий.

— Это подручный дьявола. Больше тебе знать не обязательно, — отрезает Шниттен, явно начиная терять терпение.  
«Подручный дьявола. Как же. Он — хранитель Рикардо. Секондо Вонголы. Того, кто силой взял власть и сделал из мафии то, чем она и должна быть. Машиной убийства, идеальной и отлаженной. Вот только взгляд у подручного дьявола на картинке больно печальный…»

— Я напишу, — Скуало рывком поднимается со стула, сгребает в охапку свои бумаги, выметается из кабинета Дождя Девятого, так и не тронув чертово краснобокое яблоко.

Слишком уж много параллелей. Он успел пролистать книжку перед тем, как ткнуть в нее носом старика. Длинные светлые волосы, собранные в хвост, меч, преданность, которую видно и не вытравишь никакой печалью. И устремленный вслед Рикардо взгляд. Решимость на лезвие меча. Подручный дьявола.  
Скуало знает. Если смог когда-то Рикардо, то Занзас точно сможет. И если будет необходимо, Скуало приделает к своей башке рога и встанет по правую руку. Спасибо за подсказку, Ириа.


End file.
